Many useful household articles often detract from the aesthetic appeal of the room in which the article is located. This is often the case for articles such as plungers and toilet brushes that, while convenient to place at or near the location of use, are unsanitary as well as unsightly. While these types of tools may be hidden away in containers, the containers may also be unsightly as well as serve as a reminder that the article is still present.